A digital camera is known which transfers image data that has not yet been transferred to a user terminal whose address has already been set by detecting an access point of a wireless LAN that can be connected to the user terminal and connecting the user terminal to the detected access point (see Patent Literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-115024